The Sugar Plum Fairy
The Sugar Plum Fairy (known as simply as Sugarplum) is the main antagonist of Dinesy's 2018 live action film The Nutcracker and the Four Realms She is a bitter and devious fairy who seeks to conquer the four realms, using mother Ginger as the Pawn in her schemes. She managed to make her intentionally hiding until a point where Clara Stahlbam and Phillip The Nutcracker discovering it, at which point They dedicate their efforts in stopping Sugarplum and saving the four Realms. Sugarplum is Loosely based on the character of the same name from the story by E.T.A Hoffman and the ballet by Pyotr IIyich Tchaikovsky. Background Many years prior to the events of the film, the Sugar Plum Fairy was one of many toys brought to life by a device of the talent inventor Marie Stahlbam in Four Realms. She was given dominion over the land of sweets the other regions created by Marie Stahlbam to rule over a special domain including Hawthorne (the ruler of the land of the flowers), Shiver (the ruler of the Land of Snow Frost),Mother Ginger ( the ruler of the land of Amusement) Eventually, Marie decided to leave the four realms forever to be with her real human family. Leaving the kingdom to be ruled by the other reagents. However sugarplum secretly feeling hurt and betrayed by Marie and decide to get revenge conquering all the four realms by using Maria decide to create an army Unstoppable Tin soldier. Mother Ginger tried to stop her, but SugarPlum was able to cover her conspiracy by Framing the latter, lead to her banishment within her own Realm as well as going to war what the other three during this time sugarplum search for the Key activate the device was unable to find it Appearance Slender, beautiful and fair skin, pink lipsand, nail polish, and cotton candy like hair pink eyebrows, brown eyes and pink dress with Ruffles pink Heels Personality On The surface, Sugarplum appears childishly innocent and kind, acting very adoring of both Marie and Claire, but in reality inside hides a vengeful and embittered mind.after queen Marie left to be with her Human family, sugarplum became resentful over her for former Queen and became bitter and vindictive,spite against Marie.Despite this she was able to maintain a kindly facade for years and was manipulative enough to convince the others that Mother Ginger was the evil one and manipulate Clara and Phillip into getting the key for her. Sugarplum is very ruthlessand doesn't care who she hurts to get what she wanted this was first shown when she use the Tin Soldiers which were described by Philip as hallow and casually transformed one of her own (sentient) loyal soldiers back into a toy just to demonstrate what she planned to do to the other leaders once she had taken over. Despite all her evil, at core she essentially a hurt and angry child whose entire actions mirror a child lashing out at their parents for their supposed abandonment. So much that she got as far as to destroy all her mother's creations and even her own siblings without any shame or conscious, yet still retaining an intelligence and patience necessary to manipulate events to her choosing. She also appears to be very vain, boasting about to how prettier she is than Mother Ginger. Role in the Flim Beginning The Sugar Plum Fairy started off as a lifeless porcelain doll Own by Marie Stahlbam when she was a child, but was brought to life after Marie created the Four Realms as its first queen. Sugarplum was assigned by Marie to rule over the land of sweets while the three other residence (Mother Ginger, Shivers and Hawthorne) were assigned to Rule over the remaining realms At first Sugarplum felt comfortable being in the service of Marie but as years went by Marie decided I believe the four realms for her family so she left the four Regents in complete change to the four Realms through Ginger and the Male Regents accept this new change in leadership Sugarplum secretly disapproved this also she felt betrayed and abandoned by Marie she then decided that it was time to take over the four Realms as its new Queen and rebuild them in her own image to alleviate her Pain. Home soon learn that Maria created a machine capable of converting toys into living object (Presumably the same one that brought her to life), and formulated I talked to create and bring life to any army of Tin soldiers to accomplish for goal I don't know Ginger learn to Sugar Plum plot and tired to stop her only to be framed by the latter for trying to incite the plot, resulting Ginger's management with her own realm and a war against the other three realms Despite the setback, sugarplum is distraught to learn that a certain key that can activate the machine is lost within the Realms forcing herself to maintain her cover. Category:Characters Category:Rulers